


Braids

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You braid Chris' long and majestic hair
Relationships: V | Chris Arclight/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Chris would look good if he braided his hair again with how long it was in the anime. Just some silly fluff. Enjoy~

"Have you thought about braiding your hair?"

Chris' concentration is momentarily broken by your question. His focus from his book wavered as he turned his gaze to you with a slight tilt of his head. You were both settling down for the evening, going through your nightly rituals just before bed time. You buried your hands in his soft hair, carding your fingers through it as it brushed against your fingers like fine silk. You had been content to gently tease out the knots in his hair and you made sure not to disturb Chris as he silently read. But you had been itching to ask a question and eventually you gathered up enough courage to break the silence. Chris repeated the question over in his head before his lips tilted at the corners. 

"I used to braid it before bed every night" he responded, his voice calm and gentle. "It was shorter back then."

You scoffed. "I've seen old pictures of you, Chris. Your hair was still long even back then."

Chris lets out a loud huff of air as you start to giggle at the memory. Byron had been so excited to show you pictures of all the boys when they were growing up. They were all so cute when they were younger. You shake your head, dragging yourself away from the memory as you got back on topic.

"You should braid it again" you suggested. "Be less of a mess in the morning."

Chris hummed in acknowledgement as he brushed his fingers through his thick bangs, gently pushing some of the long, silver strands behind his ear. 

"That would take some time" he said. 

Chris' hair had always been long. He liked it better that way. He didn't like how he looked with short hair. His younger brothers suited it more but for Chris, he preferred to keep his hair long. Sure, it was a bit bothersome to care for so much hair. It took time and some nights; he simply didn't have a lot. After working long shifts at the lab he usually came home exhausted. Most nights he could barely make it to the bedroom before he collapsed from fatigue. 

"I could braid it for you" you said with a casual shrug.

Chris was dragged out of his thoughts once more by the sound of your voice. He blinked rapidly, taking a moment to process what you were saying. He couldn't think of a reason why he would say no. He hadn't braided his hair in a long time and deep down, he missed doing it. It was a lot more manageable when he used to braid his hair and the thought made a strange sense of peace wash over him.

"If that is what you wish" he decided. 

You nodded your head eagerly as you reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a brush and hair tie. You hopped back onto the bed, putting the hair tie around your wrist as you sat behind Chris.

"I'll be gentle, I promise."

You started to grab sections of his hair and ran the brush through it, working out the rest of the knots your fingers couldn't pull free. Chris sat perfectly still for you, his eyes focusing to his book once more. He always loved the feeling of your hands in his hair. You were always so gentle and you never intentionally pulled too hard. Even now you were gentle as your fingers ran across his scalp. He took a deep breath as your fingers gently massaged his head. There was something therapeutic about the act but he couldn't quite place his finger on why it made him feel at ease.

You dropped the brush once you were satisfied that there were no more tangles. It was satisfying when you ran your fingers through his hair, gliding down the silky tresses with no hinderance. It was an alarmingly satisfying feeling that washed over you. You started to section off his hair at the back of his scalp, gathering large portions of his hair in your hands as you set about your task for the evening. You were careful and meticulous in work, your eyes completely focused on your task as the minutes ticked by in silence. It slowly started to bother you and you opened your mouth to speak. 

"Hey Chris, mind reading your book out loud?"

Chris paused in his reading, almost turning his head to peer over his shoulder. A stern, disgruntled noise from the back of your throat made him think twice as soon as his head twitched. He kept still for you, his eyes travelling back to the book in his lap. He was already halfway through the chapter but he didn't mind going back to the start for you. He placed his fingers between the pages, the crisp white sheets crinkling softly under his touch. He was about to flick back through the pages when you spoke again.

"Don't go to the start just because of me. Just start reading where you're up to now. I'll fill in the blanks."

Chris smiled softly. "If you insist."

He started reading where he had left off. You enjoyed listening to him talk over the silence that had permeated the air. You could tell that he had read aloud before. He must have done it when his brothers were younger. You could imagine him sitting down with a children's book in his lap, reading out loud to Thomas and Michael to help them go to sleep. The thought plastered a wide smile across your face and you had to bite your lips to stop yourself from laughing. You continued to listen to Chris as he read to you, his voice soft and smooth as velvet. You could listen to him talk for hours on end about any topic. His voice was just nice to listen to.

You stayed like that for a while. You weren’t really sure how long. Your eyes barely wandered far from the mountain of hair you were trying to braid. You sighed happily when you finally completed the last knot in his hair, tying it off with the hair tie you had been holding onto.

"All done!" you exclaimed. 

You patted Chris on the shoulder, signalling to him that he could move if he wanted to. The book in his hands closed with a quiet snap as he placed it on the bed. The first thing he did was grab the hand held mirror that was tucked away in his nightstand. He examined your handiwork, brushing his fingers against the beautiful braid you had made out of his hair. He adored the way you had done it and it brought a smile to his lips. 

"You did a magnificent job" Chris praised.

He brushed his lips against your forehead and you smiled up at him, warmth flushing your body as you received his praise. You wanted to wrap your arms around him in a hug. But your arms felt like they were dead.

"I can't feel my arms" you announced.

You weren't joking. There was so much hair that you had strained your arms from the task. You weren't complaining. You were happy to do it. But you thought that you should mention it. Another reason why Chris would struggle to do it by himself. His arms would get tired halfway through and end up like yours. Chris smiled down at you as he rubbed his hands down your arms, spreading goosebumps along your skin.

"Do you need anything?" he inquired.

You shook your head. "Nah. Just give me some extra cuddles and I'll be fine" you grinned.

Chris smiled warmly as he pinched your cheeks, causing you to giggle.

"I'm sure I can handle that."


End file.
